The present invention relates to a series of motors, especially a series of motors for attachment on drives, for alternating current motors having different pole configurations, and operable in different performance classes, voltage classes, and frequency classes.
In connection with a series of motors, in the interest of producing a cost favorable assembly and an economical motor supply inventory, one has particularly endeavored to configure the various motors of a series of motors with the greatest possible number of differing attachments and accessories within the purview of a common configuration, in order to maintain a large number of motor variations which, from the point of view of their individual functions and operations, are widely different from one another.
It has heretofore been necessary to produce the complete motor variations, or a multitude of the different principal motor components such as, for example, stators, terminal boxes, rotors or armatures, bearing brackets, and so forth, as individually configured assemblies with required corresponding functions and operational configurations and to maintain inventories of such individually configured assemblies in an uneconomical manner.